shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brayden Weathers
Brayden Weathers is the second born son of Lord Hoster Weathers and a knight. Ser Brayden serves House Weathers as a household knight in service of his father and elder brother. Appearance and Character Terribly maimed during the Siege of the Twins in 308 AC, Ser Brayden looks worse than many others his age might. He has become angry and ill-tempered, partly due to his injuries, but largely due to the death of his younger brother, Mychel. Brayden has a fierce hate for House Frey and will do anything to see to their downfall. History Born the second son to Hoster Weathers, Brayden had an upbringing filled with the privilege of nobility without the stress of being an heir. His early life was devoted to warfare, martial prowess, and adventure. His younger brother Mychel was his partner in mischief and the two were inseparable. While they both looked up to Bryce, Mychel and Brayden shared a unique bond. With the outbreak of war Brayden was eager to prove his worth on the battlefield. He served dutifully as a page then as a squire as part of the Rivermen and Northern host. Fortunately, none of the Weathers boys were present at the Red Wedding but they all made a pact to destroy the House Frey for their treachery. Knighted before the assault on the Twins, Ser Brayden bet Mychel he'd be the first man to breach the defenses. His wager would cost him dearly. During the assault, Brayden and Mychel led the covered ram as it tried to smash the gate in. As the gate came crashing down the Freys unleashed burning oil onto the ram. In his eagerness to win the bet, Mychel left the cover of the ram as the oil hit. To his horror, Brayden watched Mychel's skin melt off. In desperation to drag his brother back under the protection of the ram, Brayden's arm was horribly burned. Nothing could be done as the burns to Mychel were too severe and Mychel died in his brother's arms. During the attack Brayden killed several notable members of House Frey in a grief induced rage before the retreat was sounded. The death of Mychel still haunts Brayden to this day. Brayden is unmarried but has four acknowledged bastards, one girl and three boys. In Service to House Mallister House Weathers has served House Mallister since Westeros Shattered, and as such, heed the call of their liege lord. With new attacks from House Frey, Ser Brayden jumped at the chance to aid House Mallister and elder brother, Ser Bryce. Eventually, Brayden was selected to escort Lady Cass Mallister to Winterfell as her sworn shield. Even through disagreements between the gentile girl and war hardened warrior, Ser Brayden did his duty, protecting Lady Cass after their ship capsized and left them vulnerable to wild wolves along the coast of the White Knife. Eventually, they arrived safely at Winterfell. Ser Brayden was in attendance during Lady Cass' marriage to King Rickon Stark. Back to Cape of Eagles PCs.